


Just Bros Being Bros

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M, take some gay my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt I saw like a million years ago.<br/>There's a discount for couples at a local gym, write two characters pretending to be in a gay relationship so they get the discount.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Bros Being Bros

“I heard that there’s a discount membership for couples at this gym?” Evan says to the man behind the desk. He looks a bit skeptical, to say the least.

Vinny stands quietly next to Evan, blushing lightly. He can’t believe Evan talked him into this.

“There is a discount.” The man says slowly with a little bite to his voice.

“Well then, me and my partner,” he gestures to Vinny, “would like to sign up for it!” Evan smiles.

“Sir, it’s for romantic couples, not work out buddies.”

“I understand that, and I want to sign up,” Evan says firmly. Vinny would be okay walking away, he’s a bit embarrassed. Not that they’re coming as a gay couple when they’re not exactly together, but that this person is questioning them.

“Can you prove that you’re together?” He asks, leaning back in his swivel chair and crossing his arms.

“Evan, this is homophobic, we should talk to his manager,” Vinny says.

Evan growls at the man, who takes no notice of his hostility. “It’s fine baby, don’t worry.” Evan gives the man another glare before turning to Vinny and kissing him. When the initial shock wears off Vinny realizes Evans’ hands are connected behind his neck. Vinny settles his on Evans’ cheeks and kisses him back for a few fluttering moments of joy before pulling back with a blush.

“Evan!” He whispers, flustered that his stranger was watching them. He shoves him playfully and they turn back to the man behind the desk.

“So,” Evan squints at his name tag, “Chad, was that proof enough for ya?”

He grumbles and pulls out a form. “Fill this out.” He shoves a pen into Evans’ hand and waves them off to a bench.

Once they sit down out of earshot Vinny slaps Evan lightly on the shoulder.

“What was that for?” He asks.

“He didn’t believe we were together.” Evan shrugs.

“Are we together?”

“I thought so. Didn’t you?”

“I didn’t know, but we are now.”

Evan grins before kissing Vinny again. He kisses back and pulls Evans hand up so the form covers them a tiny bit.


End file.
